


Erwachen - Nightmares

by mrs frye (misseverything)



Series: Requests/Anfragen/Images [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseverything/pseuds/mrs%20frye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teil zwei zu ALPTRAUM [ Assassin's Creed Syndicate Imagine, One Shot; Schmerz/Trost;Hurt/Comfort; Jacob Frye x Leser (Reader Insert) ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwachen - Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab eine Anfrage bekommen, aus dem One Shot einen... Two Shot? zu machen, deswegen hier eine kleine Fortsetzung :)

ERWACHEN 

[ Assassin's Creed Syndicate Imagine, Teil zwei zu NIGHTMARES ] [Schmerz/Trost; Hurt/Comfort ; Fluff; Jacob Frye x Leser (Reader Insert)]

Du wachst langsam auf, öffnest deine Augen und siehst morgendliches, warmes Licht ins Zimmer fallen. Da du ein Morgenmensch bist, möchtest du sofort aufstehen und richtest dich auf – als du bemerkst, dass jemand neben dir liegt. Für einen Moment bist du sehr erschrocken, noch schlaftrunken hast du gedacht, du wärst alleine, wie eigentlich jeden Morgen. Dein vom Schock schneller schlagendes Herz beruhigt sich auch nicht, als dir wieder einfällt, warum Jacob neben dir liegt, eingerollt wie eine Katze und das Gesicht in seiner Armbeuge vergraben, und was gestern Nacht vorgefallen ist. „Noch fünf Minuten“, nuschelt er.  
Da hast du nun wirklich nichts dagegen. Du schaust auf ihn herab – wobei du dich fragst, wie man sich nur so breit machen kann, obwohl man sich so klein eingerollt hat – und krabbelst über ihn drüber, um unter die Decke zu kriechen und dich dann an seinen Rücken zu kuscheln. Du legst ein Bein auf seines, schmiegst dich an ihn und schlingst einen Arm um seine Mitte. Sofort wirst du wieder von dieser wohltuenden Wärme umhüllt, und als Jacob seine Hand auf die deinige an seinem Bauch legt und eure Finger miteinander verschränkt, kommt auch das Kribbeln in der Magengegend wieder. Du weißt nicht, wie lange ihr so da liegt - fünf Minuten? Fünf Stunden?  
„Wir sollten wirklich aufstehen“, murmelst du dann und küsst seinen Hals.  
In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung dreht sich Jacob so, dass er plötzlich über dir ist, beide Hände neben deinen Schultern abgestützt. Etwas ruppig beugt er sich zu dir runter und küsst dich. Diesmal brauchst du nicht so lange um zu reagieren, und vergräbst deine Hände in seinen Haaren, erwiderst den Kuss. Die Schmetterlinge in deinem Bauch spielen verrückt.  
„Was hast du es denn so eilig?“, fragt er mit leicht belegter, tiefer Stimme.  
„Naja, irgendwer muss ja Frühstück machen, und Arbeit wartet auch auf uns...“  
Jacob seufzt und verdreht die Augen. „Na gut, einmal werd' ich dir deine Ausreden noch durchgehen lassen.“  
„Je eher wir anfangen, desto schneller sind wir fertig und können da weiter machen, wo wir jetzt aufhören“, sagst du und kannst nicht glauben, dass ihr zwei schon so vertraut rumalbert, wo ihr vor wenigen Tagen noch höflich distanziert wart, und jetzt habt er schon die Nacht bei dir verbracht (wenn auch nicht im eigentlichen Sinne). Du legst eine Hand an seine Wange und streichelst über seinen Bart.  
„Ok“, brummt Jacob, „aber diesmal bin ich es, der dich daran erinnert wird, dass du 'heute abend' gesagt hast, ja?“  
Schnell küsst du ihn auf die Nasenspitze, was ihn zum Lachen bringt. „In Ordnung!“  
Dann stehst du auf und Jacob dreht sich ungefragt um, damit du deine Montur anziehen kannst. Dann greifst du zu Haarbürste und mühst dich ab, die Knoten auszubürsten. Es rächt sich, dass die Luft derzeit sehr trocken ist und du sie gestern nicht mehr entwirrt hast. Es dauert eine Ewigkeit, bis deine (deine Haarfarbe)nen Haare wieder wie immer locker und ordentlich über deine Schulter fallen. Jetzt nur noch flechten…  
„Lass mich das machen“, sagt Jacob mit einem Grinsen und drückt dich auf den Stuhl. Skeptisch setzt du dich. „Was hast du denn jetzt vor?“  
„Miss (dein Nachname), falls es Ihnen entgangen ist, bin ich der Bruder einer entzückenden jungen Dame – Evie, kennen Sie sie? – Jedenfalls bin ich sehr geschickt im Umgang mit Haarfrisuren...“  
Sprach's, und fing an in deinen Haaren zu wühlen. Du lässt das leichte Ziepen kommentarlos über dich ergehen, obwohl du sowas wie die Pest hasst. Schnell wirst du jedoch von dem leichten Schmerz abgelenkt, als Jacob mit verstellter Stimme und einem sehr schlechten französischen Akzent seine Arbeit kommentiert („Oh, welch wundervolle Haare Sie doch haben, Madame, ich könnte den ganzen Tag so weiter machen, oh ich kann mich gar nicht entscheiden, welche Frisur ich machen soll, jaja...“), und du zu tun hast, um vor Lachen nicht vom Stuhl zu kippen.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ist Jacob dann schließlich fertig. Du blickst in den Spiegel – deine Haare sind zu einem Zopf geflochten, der Evies Frisur sehr ähnlich sieht, aber er ist erstaunlich ordentlich gemacht, und irgendwie amüsiert es dich noch immer, dass ausgerechnet Jacob – Jacob Frye – dir deine Haare gemacht hat, also drehst du dich um, lächelst und machst einen Knicks. „Vielen Dank, Monsieur Frye. Ausgezeichnete Arbeit.“  
„Macht fünf Pfund, Madame.“ - „Ich fürchte, so viel habe ich nicht bei mir...“  
Ein nahezu verschmitztes Grinsen huscht über sein Gesicht. „Dann müssen wir das, fürchte ich, anders regeln...“ Er packt dich an den Hüften und zieht dich an sich, aber anders als erwartet, küsst er dich nicht, sondern sieht dich einfach nur an aus seinen schönen, braunen Augen.  
„Hast du noch geträumt, heute nacht?“  
Du schüttelst den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe geschlafen wie ein Baby. – Wieso?“  
Er bricht den Augenkontakt ab und braucht einen Moment, um zu antworten. „Ich wusste nur nicht… ich hab gestern gar nichts gesagt, ich weiß einfach nicht was… wie ich dir helfen soll...“  
Du legst den Kopf an seine Brust und atmest tief seinen Geruch – nach Leder von seiner Montur, etwas nach Alkohol, und da ist noch etwas, das du nicht ausmachen kannst, jedenfalls gefällt es dir sehr gut – ein. „Das macht doch nichts. Du warst da, für mich, und das hat allemal gereicht.“  
„Aber ich würde dir gerne richtig helfen. Es verfolgt dich bis jetzt in deine Träume, und das ist ja auch kein Wunder, aber davon muss ich dich doch irgendwie befreien können.“  
„Das wird aber nicht einfach“, warnst du ihn nach kurzem zögern. Er gibt dir so viel, und du bist froh darum, weil du weißt, dass du seine Hilfe brauchen wirst, und dass du diese Hilfe von niemanden so gern annehmen würdest wie von Jacob, aber du möchtest ihm auch die Chance geben, nein zu sagen, bevor er es bereut.  
„Aber das ist es mir wert, (dein Name).“  
Eine Zeit lang verweilt ihr in dieser Umarmung, und du hoffst, dass du ihm das alles eines Tages zurück geben kannst, die Hilfe und die Erleichterung und die Liebe.  
„Bevor wir starten“, sagt er plötzlich und löst sich von dir, „wäre ein Frühstück nicht schlecht. Sollen wir, Liebes?“  
Du nimmst seine Hand, die er dir anbietet, und gemeinsam springt ihr vom Zug, klettert nach unten, hinein in London, euer Zuhause.


End file.
